Protect
by Shadow819
Summary: Esme makes a wish that will change everyone's lives.
1. Chapter 1

In this story it is right after Edward decides to rebel against their lifestyle. Alice and Jasper will show up later as well as Emmet. Rosalie is there though.

**Disclaimer **

**Me**: I don't own anything.

**Eve** (annoying voice in my head): You own the plot line stupid.

**Me**: Now Eve that wasn't very nice.

**Eve**: Do I look like a very nice person.

**Me**: I don't know Eve you're in my head how can I possibly see you.

**Eve**: Shut up just shut up.

**Me**: *smirks and walks out to get a cookie*

**Esme POV**

I was sitting in a huge field watching the sunset just thinking. About my baby that never happened. I heard a sob escape from my lips but just looked down then I spotted it a four leaf clover. I am not a real superstitious person but I picked it up and whispered _I wish I had my baby back but could keep her safe from my kind and have her forever._ It was a silly wish but I wanted it to come true so bad no matter how much of a monster I am.

I was running back home when I heard a strange sound in the opposite direction. _No._ I thought it sounded like a ……… cry. I stopped in my tracks and listened again. I heard nothing but as soon as I started running again I heard it. I didn't stop this time just bolted in the other direction. I was getting closer I could see a light through the darkened forest. The light to bright to be sun almost a ray of pure white. I pushed myself faster surly testing Edwards recorded. As soon as stepped into the spot where the light was it blinded me. Then as suddenly as it was here it was gone. I looked around and discovered I was in a beautiful meadow but that's not what I noticed it was a beautiful baby girl about two years old rapped in a blanket she had the same dark auburn hair as me that fanned out around her in curls and she had the face structure as me. She looked as if she could be my….. my child. I walked closer to see her more only to see that she had a note pinned to the beautiful white sparkly blanket. I reached my shaky hand out and snatched off the blanket. I slowly unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Esme Cullen,_

_Wish 200094747325678 has been granted. We have decided to give you your beautiful daughter _

_Isabella Artimis Cullen, back with a few adjustments. She is the same one you lost at birth but has grown _

_up a little bit she has immeasurable amount of power that shall protect you and the ones that love her. _

_She has been brought back to you for these reasons: 1. to keep balance to the magical world and 2. To _

_make you happy. She is the most beautiful, self giving, loveable, and let's not forget powerful person in _

_this universe. She'll stop growing at 18 but no matter how old she is don't doubt her power. And with _

_those last words do take care and love her for the rest of eternity. _

The note slipped out of my hand. Could it really be? Could this be true? I was brought out of questioning my sanity when I heard the angle below me stretch. I gasped her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark brown like my eyes used to be but with swirls of gold. She was looking at me.

"Mama?" She questioned tilting her head to the side as if she were questioning my sanity.

"Bella?" I said as a whisper.

"Yes mama is you okays?"

"You know me?"

"I could nevers forget you mama." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

That was my breaking point I scooped her up in my arm. The blanket had fallen from her and she was wearing the most beautiful white knee length dress I had ever seen. It had a big sash in the in the middle it was a honey color. She hugged me back like I was her life line. I got up with her still in my arms.

"Mama where are we goin?"

"To see daddy."

Her eyes sparkled and she squealed "I have a daddy?"

I smiled and nodded. She squealed even higher. I laughed.

"You also have a sister."

She had this dumb struck look on her face. But it passed quickly and she squealed EVEN MORE higher. But it somehow was the most beautiful sound in the world. I chuckled as the house was coming into view. A large white three story house with garden in back.

"It's so pretty." A look of awe on her face.

I steeped through the sliding door and called Carsile down.

"Carsile honey can you come here?"

"Esme honey what's wrong? What took so long?" He said appearing front of me but quickly flew back into a wall.

I looked down at Bella to see her staring at Carsile judging him. Carsile got out of the wall after his shock and looked at Bella tilting his head. I was about to speak but Bella's small hand covered my mouth and the letter flew out of my hand and into Carsile's face sending him into the wall again. He stood up once again and pried the letter off his face. He looked at it and opened it. He slowly read it his face turning from disbelief to love. Bella jumped out of my arms and ran over to Carsile jumping in his arms knocking him into the already broken wall. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He stood up with Bella having him in a choke hold around his neck and legs securely around his waist. He was about to speak when Bella took over.

"Silence." She spoke with power. He looked scared as she put her hand on his forehead. Both of them looked out of it. Two seconds later she smiled and squealed yet again.

"DADDY!!" Carsile just looked shock then hugged her back.

"It's so nice to meet you Isabella." He said with pure love.

"Bella daddy it's Bella."

She jumped out of his arms and I saw on his face how much he missed her in his arms. She came full speed at me. And I opened my arms and she jumped right in and pressed her hand to my forehead. I gasped I saw all of Carsile's memories and feelings. Bella pulled back and said

"He's alright mama I wuv him."

"Me too sweetie me too." I whispered burying my face into her hair.

Carsile came over and enveloped us both in a hug. We stayed like that for God knows how long but we heard a car pull into the drive way. Bella's head snapped up. We all heard Rose's keys in the door it flew open to Rose standing in the doorway in shock looking at Bella she dropped her bags and stared. Bella flew out of our arms and tackled Rose to the floor. It was quite a funny picture little Bella sitting on Rose with a hand on her head. Bella gasped and hugged her and sobbed I was going to run over to her but Carsile stopped me.

"Wait." He whispered.

Rose stood up with Bella and hugged her.

"Shhh sweetie it's alright what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry sissy." She sobbed.

"About what Bells." (AN: Bella showed Rosalie the memories of before she came)

"Those mean men."

Rose looked shocked and angry. "You saw that." She stuttered.

Bella shook her head yes.

"It's alright sweetie they won't harm anyone ever again." She said proudly.

"I know sissy I am still sorry." Bella said still teary eyed.

"Well you shouldn't " Bella shook her head yes.

"Good."

"I wuv you Rosie." Rosalie looked as if she could cry.

"Me too sweetie."

At this moment I knew Bella would have a huge impact on our lives.

Thing about Bella:

Power: so far only memory reading, projecting memories, strengthen senses and strength (more powerful then vampires), and shielding. There will be a lot more.

Age: 2

Name: Isabella Artimis Cullen

She tackles everybody she sees because she sees them as a threat.

**R&R……….pwease**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating I had school and stuff. Any ways…………….**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Me: **_**I own nothing.**

_**Eve: **_***about to speak***

_**Me: **_** Except the plot line!**

_**Eve: **_** Damn!**

_**Me: **_** HA PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!**

_**Eve: **_** bitch.**

_**Me: **_*** shrugs and goes back to sniffing soap***

**RPOV**

I looked down the beautiful angel that made me for once in my eternity not regret what I am. She was sleeping on the couch since we still had to go shopping for her. I was reading my magazine when I heard.

"Rosie."

I looked down to see if she was awake but she wasn't I just shrugged it off. A few moments later.

"Rosie Posy."

I jumped up looked at her again but she still wasn't awake. Ohhhh I get it she sleep talks I mentally slapped myself. I was lying contently on the couch when Esme came rushing down the stairs. We can go shopping when she wakes up I checked the weather channel it won't be sunny. I stared at her as if willing her to wake up with my eyes. I stayed like that for who knows how long but then I thought does she eat? While pondering this I heard this knocking noise I looked up to see Bella knocking her tiny fist against my head. I laughed.

"Sissy are ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine pumpkin."

"If you're sure Rosie."

"Positive."

"Okays." She said happily and jumped off the couch.

"Do you eat?"

"I don't know if I want to I can."

"That's great! I can cook for you now!" Said Esme who appeared out of nowhere.

"Mommy!" Bella screamed and jumped into Esme's waiting arms.

"Hi sweetie do you want to go to the mall?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…… ok."

We laughed at this she was just too cute. We walked outside and went in my car.

"Do you have a baby seat Rose?" Asked Esme.

"Why on Earth would I have a baby seat?"

"I don't know?"

"I'll just hold her until we buy on."

(Skipping mall scene I don't feel like writing.)

We walked in the house with millions of bags and boxes.

"Carsile!" Esme called.

"What is it dear?" He said picking Bella off the floor where she was standing.

"Can you put Bella's bed together?"

"Why?"

"Because it the fathers job to build things." His head dropped and he held Bella at arm's length as if surrendering. I smiled and took her into my arms. He turned slowly and walked up stairs while dragging the boxes with Bella's bed and dresser in it.

**BPOV**

That was torcher. I never want to go shopping again! I was sitting at the table watching mommy try to cook when Rosie came down stairs and came over to me. She bent down and asked.

"Bella wanna see your room?"

I squealed and she took that as a yes. She picked me up and started walking up the stairs I grimaced. Why do they feel the need to carry me all the time? I have legs don't I? When we reached a white door she let me down. I was jumping up and down like crazy. She just looked at me with a smile.

"Ohhh you want to see it."

I nodded vigorously and she complied. I stared in shock it was beautiful. The room was painted purple. There was a huge bed since I roll around a lot in my sleep it was a white head board, different color purples all over the bed and a light purple sparkling canopy. There were two night stand tables and with a purple tulip lamp on each. Next to the bed was a big white dresser with flowers carved all over it and a long mirror with white frame. Then there was a big purple box that said "TOYS" written across the front. On the left of that was a book shelf since a recently told Rose and Mommy that reading sounded fun. And on the right was a closet. In the middle of the room was a huge pyramid of stuffed animals. I smiled. Rosie looked at me spectacly then I ran forward and dove into the stuffed animals. I could her laughter all around me and looked up Rosie, mommy, and daddy were standing there clutching on too there sides trying to breath. Angry I threw a stuff animal at Rosie. She stopped laughing and looked at me then she dove in after me. I screamed as she tickled me. I looked at mommy and daddy for help. They looked at each other and nodded they dove at us and tickled us both. After a long tickle fight Rosie and mommy wanted to give me a bath. They looked lovingly at me while they gave me a bath. It was quite creepy. Then mommy sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of my room that I must've missed. I curled up on her lap and she read me The Cat in the Hat and the last thing I remember was

"I love you angel."

**ESPOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen with my easel thinking about what to paint when I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down to see Bella with her blue blanket and lamb stuffed animal she'd taken a liken to.

"Hi honey." I picked her up and set her on my lap.

"Mommy tells me a story."

And so I did all afternoon I told her a story of princesses and pirates. I couldn't help but put the seven durffs in it.

"And so they lived happily ever after." I looked up and saw Carsile in the kitchen smiling. I set Bella down and walked over to him.

"Hey honey." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think we need some family time."

"That's a wonderful idea honey what are we going to do?"

"We're going to Paris. I heard there having overcast this whole next week."

"Perfect." I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss and ran up stairs to go tell Rose.

**RPOV**

I've come to find working on my car is quite fun. It's not very lady like but hey we all have are things. Anyways the engine could go even faster if I………………

"ROSE!"

BAM. Great now my engine is dented.

"Yeah mom."

"We're going on vacation!"

"That's nice I hope you and Carsile have fun I'll take care of Bella."

"No silly a family vacation."

I dropped my wrench.

"Really?" I looked as if I could cry.

"Of course." She came over and squeezed all the air out of me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we were tackled to the ground.

"I like hugs too." Bella said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter I'll make sure Rosalie finds Emmet.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Eve: **_** She owns nothing except for the plotline.**

_**Me: **_** WHAT THE HELL EVE THAT'S MY LINE!**

_**Eve: **_** I don't see your name on it.**

_**Me: **_** * whips out script and points* SEE RIGHT THERE EVE RIGHT THERE!**

_**Eve: **_**I suppose it is. *walks out of room***

_**Me: **_** What the….. HEY WERE NOT DONE DISCUSSING THIS! *runs out of room***

**RPOV**

We were all out of the security line after they were done staring blindly at us. I looked down at Bella who was clinging to my leg. She didn't like big crowds but they loved her. I could hear people whispering.

"Look at adorable three years old."

"I wonder which ones her mom?" I smiled at this one even know I'm Bella's sister I see her as my own.

"Can…can I see your….your ticket ma'am?" Asked the nervous flight attend. I rolled my eyes and handed him my ticket. Humans. We were loaded on to the plain I was sitting next Bella and Carsile was sitting next to Esme behind us. Bella looked horrified.

"Don't worry honey the plane won't crash. Besides were indestructible." She nodded and hid head in my side while I petted her hair.

I looked out the window the whole ride. Thinking about the jerk that left our family. _Edward._ Right now he's probably taking some girl Bella's age life. I shuddered and hugged Bella closer to me. I will never let him near her.

"Come on Rose it's time to get up.' Esme said shaking me smiling. I pretend to stretch and got up.

"Morning mom." She rolled her eyes and walked down the row. Carsile walked past us and stealthily threw Bella over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Hey put me down!"

I looked drunk getting out of the airplane struggling from laughter. When I caught up with everybody they were already in the rental car.

"So where to first?"

"The hotel."

We got the hotel and went up to our suite.

"It's huge." Said Bella in awe.

"Mhm." It was quite nice you could see the Eiffel tower. We all gathered at the table and I pulled Bella into my lap. She grimaced I have a feeling she doesn't like it when we pick her up.

"Okay so first we're going on a horse ride then the following on a list Esme made." I took the piece of paper from him.

_List of Stuff to Do in Paris_

_1. Horse rides_

_2. Tour_

_3. Circus_

_4. Shopping_

I wonder what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into in Paris. I looked around the table Carsile was probably thinking about the horses, Esme looked like she won a million dollars and Bella looked……………hmm how do I put this scary.

*************************to the barn*****************************

"Now the youngster will have to ride with one of yous." Said the idiotic instructor. Bella looked livid she is smarter than Carsile and that says something. I'm afraid of what she'll do.

"Now kiddy which one of your family members do you wanna ride with?" He said bending down at knee length. He just is asking for it. Bella just glared at him. He flinched I would've laughed at a 47 year old flinching back from a three year old but I was terrified myself. Esme quickly said

"She'll ride with me."

"Ok." He said in a small voice.

We all getting ready and Bella went over to a horse and looked like she was having a conversation with it. She came back over like nothing happened smiling sweetly she's creeping me out. I hoisted her up on to Esme's horse and we took off with the instructor leading us and the group of humans. The instructors horse was fidgety I wonder. Then all of the sudden it bucked him off and started running circles around him. Bella burst out into manacle laughter. We all looked at her as if she was crazy. We had to go back to the stables since the instructor was mumbling over and over again

"Possed horses evil children."

We got out of there as quickly as possible. Next on our list the tour.

**************************to the Eiffel tower**************************

At least nothing can happen here that could make any of us mad. We were at the eitful tower it looked beautiful. We were all enjoying it until.

"Grandma can you please move my husband and I can't see." Said a teenage girl to Esme. Esme gritted her teeth.

"Yes." She spit out. We all heard a screeching noise and looked around. I saw Esme quickly move her hand off a metal piece of the tower. Then it got louder and everybody ran down the stairs on the last step the young girl "accidently" tripped over Esme's foot. When we got out of the tower we all looked up and saw the top of the tower collapse.

"Mom did you just break the frekin Eiffel tower!?" I half yelled. Carsile looked surprised. Bella looked bored.

"They'll get a new one." And she walked off.

*********************at the cathedral***************************

Okay now I am positive no one can make us do anything here. All these people were crowded around the cathedral. Carsile went over to this one guy and asked

"What's going on here?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Uhhhhh……yeah."

"The pope is here!"

"Ohh."

They continued talking but I didn't pay attention I was looking around when I bumped into someone. It was a good looking guy in his mid twenties. He looked at me up and down.

"Hey honey want get out of here and do something sinful."

"In your dreams. I plan on getting married one day and I don't plan on doing it with you."

"I was talking about marriage I mean you're hot and all just not the marriageable type."

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed and pushed him into the person behind him they went flying into the fountain. My family members were all looking at me.

"What?"

"You just pushed the pope into the fountain." Said Carsile.

"Shit." I picked up Bella and ran as far away as possible from there.

**************************at the zoo**************************

We were walking down the penguin section at the zoo when I looked at Bella when I saw she had I sad look on her face.

"What's wrong angle?"

"There not happy here they should be free."

"I think they should be too." I said turning back to the penguin then I thought about our conversation I quickly looked down to find Bella missing. I scanned the crowd and found her next to a police officer. His back was facing her she quickly took something out of his pocket. Then skipped back over here.

"What'd you just do?"

"Nothing Rosie lets go see the lions." As she spoke she grabbed mine and Esme's hand.

A few minutes after we saw the whole zoo. We were on the way to the entrance I sighed. Nothing bad happened. Then I heard screaming. Don't look back. Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back. I looked back to see all the animals chasing around the people. The officer from earlier looked through the crowd and spotted us then pointed to Bella and shouted.

"IT WAS HER!!"

And with that we disappeared from site.

****************************************Circus*****************************************

"Can you guys behave for once?" Carsile spoke as paying for the tickets.

"Especially you Bella."

"Okay daddy can you come with me to go buy some cotton candy?"

"Ummm……sure angel."

They left us to go find seats. We picked the middle row. The show was about half way through and we were worried about Carsile and Bella. I was about to go look for them when Bella came and sat down between Esme and me.

"Bella honey where is Carsile?" asked Esme.

"He'll be back soon he's a little busy."

I had to admit I was pretty scared and by the looks of it so was Esme.

"And now for the finally is the amazing Carsile!" Everyone screamed.

I looked up at the spot light to see Carsile on the tight rope in a pink sparkling leotard. MY EYES THEY BURN!!! After the amazing tricks of Carsile (shudder) the show was over we went outside and waited by the gate. Carsile slowly walked over to us.

"Carsile what happened?" asked Esme in an amused voice. He looked down and shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

******************************The shops**************************

Carsile and Bella looked like someone just kicked there puppy.

"Come on guys look happy were in Paris." Said Esme happily as she looked at antiques.

"Never." Mumbled Bella.

I smiled and pulled her and Carsile into the shops we were there for hours and Bella and Carsile were whispering to each other. That couldn't be good.

"Hey guys Bella wants to go over here." Carsile said and turned and started walking. We made it to where they were and sat down next to them.

"Carsile honey where are we?" Esme asked worriedly. He held up his finger.

"Hello every one thank you for joining us in our annual creap eating contest at our creap festival. Now our contestants are Kammy Allis, Sam Merck, James More, Rosalie Cullen, and Esme Cullen." I was about to run away but…….

"Esme and Rosalie where are you!"

"They're right here screamed Carsile." Esme looked at him surprised.

"Ah there you guys are." They ushered us up stage.

"Now the rules are no hands and eat fast if you don't we'll shove down your throat." He laughed.

"On your mark get set GO!" Me and Esme hesintally shoved it down our mouths they tasted like dirt! Soapy dirt!

"Come on I know you guys can do better!" I'm going to kill that guy.

"And time!"

"Our winner is Miss Rosalie Cullen wow I didn't know someone like you could indulge so much food." That ass is gonna get it. I slowly walked up to him.

"Oh do I get a victory kiss." He said smugly he leaned in and I leaned in like I was gonna kiss him and shoved a creap in his mouth and smashed the rest in his face. Then Esme shocked me by yelling.

"CREAP FIGHT!!"

Then creaps were flying through the air. We ran up to carsile and Bella. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. This is the funnest vacation in history.


End file.
